


The Cushion Incident

by milexandmore



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Experiment Accident, Friendship/Love, Insecure Sherlock, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Molly is trying to help, Panicking Sherlock, Union Jack Cushion Ruined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milexandmore/pseuds/milexandmore
Summary: One of Sherlock experiment ends up destroying one of John’s most price possession in 221B or so that’s what Sherlock thinks. Sherlock panics as he thinks that’s what will John drove away...





	The Cushion Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, 
> 
> I noticed that I have received many kudos lately for the last fics that I posted, especially [Dad/Daughter Ballet Class](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161560?view_full_work=true). So thank you very much for that, that means a lot to me. 
> 
> Here is a little ficlet that I hope you will appreciate, it has not been betaed yet so I apologise for any mistake. 
> 
> This was inspire by a trip to Primark awhile ago where I noticed that they had Union Jack cushions similar to the one that John and Sherlock have in Baker Street, I wanted to buy one but decided to wait a bit as I already bought quite a lot of things that day, anyway when I return there, I was sad to discover there were no cushions left and I tried to asked at least 3 employees if they would get any more but none of them had any clue ^^
> 
> I have at least 3 different WIP at the moment, some that I’m hoping to post soon so stay tuned if you’re interested :) 
> 
> Enjoy your reading :)

Oh that was really bad Sherlock thinks, well at least his chair was still intact, and what this cushion was doing here anyway. He didn’t mean to, that was a simple miscalculation in the dosage, but then he was so distracted lately that it was meant to happen sooner or later really. 

 

Sherlock pauses for a second and thinks about what he should do now. He will start by cleaning this mess, then carefully get rid of the evidence… And if John asks about it, he could say that he hasn’t seen it, or pretend that it never existed in the first place, that it was just a fidget of John’s imagination… like that would work… No now that he had cleared everything and disposed of the cushion completely destroyed by the chemical which has burnt straight through it. He just had to get out of here and figure out a plan. He goes to Bart’s and get to Molly’s lab who isn’t here, probably arms deep into one of her autopsies. 

He sits and think about it, it’s silly isn’t it, it’s just a damn cushion, nobody cares… John might, supplies his brain… But it’s just a cushion… Is it though? It’s his favourite after all, the first thing he claimed when he moved in or was it his all along? Sherlock can’t even tell anymore what is his and what is John anymore, their things mixing together creating a carefully arranged jumble perfectly balanced until today… for the cushion was occupying a major role in this marvellous bric-à-brac that they call home. 

No that won’t do, things have already been tensed between them lately, maybe because of the lack of cases and hence Sherlock difficult mood, or maybe because John has occupied this break with an endless string of dates while Sherlock decided to spend his time ruining every single one of them… He can’t help it, he doesn’t like John spending time with others, making new “friends”, but what he hates the most about it is the silence that permeates the flat when John’s not here, this kind of emptiness reminding him of a time before John, a time of endless loneliness when death’s arms seemed more welcoming than another day pretending to be happy to be alive. No he cannot bare John leaving and that’s why he decides to open the laptop lying on the countertop. After all there is a slight chance that this must be the last strand before John decides that he has enough, enough of Sherlock destroying and ruining everything - because if John’s presence has turned Sherlock’s life upside down for the better, Sherlock thinks that John’s might be better off without his presence in his life. 

So after easily deducing Molly’s password, he set to research every damn website to find the perfect replacement for the destroyed Union Jack cushion, hoping to find it before John notices. He order at least 20 different version, all the while muttering to himself, no this one is too small, this one too big, not vintage enough, too bright colour, wrong colour… Molly observed for a few seconds at the door, before deciding to intervene before the detective apparently loses his mind over whatever it is that he was worrying about.

 

“Sherlock? Everything’s alright?”

 

“Ah Molly, I need your help…”

 

“Really? With what?”

 

“I might have unintentionally destroyed one of John’s favourite object at the flat…”

 

“Not his RAMC mug is it?”

 

“God no! That would be terrible, I’m not even allowed anywhere near the damn mug anymore since I accidentally spill a little bit of one of my experiment in it once. No I learn the hard way that this mug is precious and that I shouldn’t play with it…”

 

“So what is it?”

 

“His cushion…”

 

“His cushion? What cushion?”

 

“The Union Jack one, the one he always keep on his chair!” 

 

“You sure that’s his favourite thing?” 

 

“Of course otherwise why he would always keep it there?” 

 

“If you said so… But how can I help?”

 

“I already order 22 different specimens but I’m not sure that any of them is a suitable replacement…”

 

“22?”

 

“Yes, problem?”

 

“No, just… nothing… You know now that I think about it, I think I saw one ressembling a couple of days ago in Primark, might be worth a shot to take a look to see if it’s still there.”

 

“Primark? What’s that?”

 

“It’s a shop Sherlock, in Oxford Street”

 

“Oxford Street? No thanks! Too much people, it’s annoying!”

 

“Come on Sherlock, it won’t be that terrible at that time of day and moreover it’s in Tottenham Court Road so it’s not the busiest part. I’ll come with you if you want to, I’m finished for the day. And if you absolutely want to replace this cushion quickly before John notices, it might be the quickest way.”

 

“I suppose I can give it a try…” 

 

They go to the shop and Sherlock harass all the sellers there to have one of this damn cushion, they tell him that they’re sold out and none of them knows if they are going to receive some more or not.

 

...

 

Sherlock waits past John’s bedtime to go back to Baker St and try to pretend everything is ok the next day, but it doesn’t seem necessary since it appears John hadn’t notice yet.  

 

For the next couple of days, Sherlock receives his 22 cushions and try them all but none of them seems quite right, he hides all of them in his room and try to search some more online. 

 

3 days later, John enters Sherlock’s room to take his clothes for laundry as the berk always forget to put them in the laundry basket and then complained when he doesn’t have any clean shirt to wear…

 

He is surprised to find all of the Union Jack cushions that Sherlock has been collecting, cluttering every single corner of his room. 

 

Later when Sherlock gets home, John’s asks: “Sherlock, did you just become very patriotic lately?”

 

Sherlock looks confused “No”

 

“Then why you have the bloody Union Jack plastered on every cushion in your room, and what do you need that many cushions for anyway?”

 

“John I’m so sorry!”

 

“What for?”

 

“I accidentally destroyed your Union Jack cushion during one of my experiment… but I have been trying to replace it ever since! I promise!”

 

“What are you on about? I don’t have any Union Jack cushion.”

 

“Of course you had, you always kept it on your chair.”

 

“Oh this cushion! It’s not even mine Sherlock, it’s yours!”

 

“Is it?”

 

“Yes or at least it was already there when I move in.”

 

“Oh. And you don’t have any special attachment to it in any way?”

 

“Well I liked it, but it’s just a bloody cushion Sherlock and that’s not the first thing you destroyed in one of your experiment anyway. So why all this effort, trying to replace it?”

 

“I thought you care about it, and would be angry that I destroyed it, and as things have already been tense lately, I thought that might be the thing that makes you leave… And I don’t want you to leave me John… I mean I don’t want you to leave”

 

“Sherlock, I won’t leave because of a stupid cushion. What’s this all about? Things have been tense lately because you had decided to destroy every chance I get to date a nice lady! I don’t even know why?! Are you jealous?”

 

“Depends, jealous of whom?”

 

“Of me for having fun with other people, I suppose.” 

 

“Then no, I’m not jealous.” 

 

“No you’re saying that you’re not jealous of me, but are you jealous of them then?”

 

“Maybe…”

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because they get to spend time with you.”

 

“But you get to spend time with me too Sherlock, we’re friends so what is the problem here?” 

 

“I don’t know.” 

 

“No I think you know perfectly well what it is but you don’t want to tell me.”

 

“So what?”

 

“Well I would like to know why are you always trying to prevent me for being happy that’s all?”

 

“Are you saying that I’m making you unhappy?”

 

“No Sherlock.”

 

“Then what? I don’t understand John... I always wanted to make you happy but it’s true that I’m jealous of them because…”

 

“Because?”

 

“Because I don’t like to share you! You’re the most important person in my life, and I’m sad because I can’t be yours…You’re always looking for someone else to replace me...”

 

“I’m not looking for anyone to replace you Sherlock! And anyway you would be irreplaceable if you ask me! I thought you weren’t interested…”

 

“What?”

 

“That’s what you told me at our first dinner at Angelo’s, I wasn’t really trying, just testing the waters, but I understood Sherlock, I understood that you weren’t interesting in dating, or at least not in dating me…”

 

“That’s not what I said! Of course I’m interested in dating you! Why do you think I tried to ruin every single one of your date?”

 

“Are you saying?”

 

“That I want to go out with you if that’s ok? Yes”

 

“Oh Sherlock!” 

 

Then John press a small kiss on Sherlock’s lips. “And by the way you didn’t just tried to ruin my dates, you SUCCESSFULLY DID!” And then they laugh together.

 

After a while after they settle on the sofa for impromptu cuddle. 

 

“What I’m gonna do with all these cushions now?”

 

“Well I think we keep the best one to replace the one you destroyed and I think I might have an idea who’s gonna love them…”

 

“Really who?”

 

“Mycroft! We can send them to him, I’m sure he’ll like them as he is all Queen & Country!”

 

“Oh John you’re a genius!”

 

They break into a fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say Hi on [ my Tumblr ](http://artsherlocked.tumblr.com/)  
> If you have requests or prompts you can contact me either through my Tumblr or by sending me an email at artsherlocked@gmail.com. I also started to do some fanart so you can ask for these too. 
> 
> Hope you liked the story! Leave a kudo or comment to let me know :)


End file.
